Bound to help
by DeusXWaifu
Summary: A Mightyena saves a drowning Espeon and feels that it's her responsibility to take care of until she finds her home.
1. Amethyst pov

I'm not sure how I ended up here. Sinking to the bottom of a lake. Doing everything possible, but found it impossible to swim. I was at the point when the water was getting cooler as it was no longer heated by the sun. Here is where my fate was sealed. The a sharp pain on the back of my neck, but I was no longer sinking.

The pain wasn't excruciating, but it did hurt. Compared to sinking I was rising at incredible speed. Then the surface of the water was broken. Once above the water I was able to catch a glimpse of my savior. Only being able see half of their body I could still make out what it was.

There black on top and gray fur on the bottom. I could also make out there legs. They had four legs in total the hind legs were muscular. Be for knew it the feeling of sand and pieces of shell at my feet. It took my savior no time to drag me to the shore.

After being placed on the ground I was able to see the hero who saved me. It was a Mightyena whose had was inside of a bag . I could hear her voice at that point. It was harsh to say the least. When she lifted her head from the bag she revealed her fiery red eyes were the highlight of her face. Next is what was in her mouth. She held a berry, a bandage and a small vial in her mouth. She walk straight to me and dropped the berry right in front of me then spoke directly to me.

"Eat that it's an oran berry you'll regain some strength from that. Now be still I need to bandage that neck of yours. Sorry about that." when she said the her voice it was no longer harsh it was soft, mostly likely do to calm me down. Before I had a chance to respond she poured the liquid of the vial where she bit me forcing me to let out a small cry.

After she finished with the bandage she motioned to the berry again. I nodded and took a bite. The sweet taste filled my mouth

After eating the berry I could feel energy surge throughout my body. With it I managed to get to my feet. Still feeling a bit weak the Mightyena made me set back on the ground.

"You need to relax for a little longer. Sorry again about the bite." She said.

"Oh it's ok." I manage to stutter out.

"You can speak I thought you we a muit." She said.

Nodding my head confirming and giving a smile. After that the mood between us felt a bit odd neither one of us spoke. Unsure of how long we stood there until one of us broke the silence.

"Thank you for saving me. My name is Amethyst." Said to break the silence hoping she would talk back.

"Don't worry about it. You can call me G." She responded.

"G?" I asked tilting my head.

She scratched the back of her head with her paw before speaking. "Ya it's a nickname."

She seemed to be avoiding telling me her real name. I thought of asking her, but then again I shouldn't pester her she did save my life after all. She walked back to her bag and pulled out another berry and brought it to me like the one before it.

"You should keep eating this until we can get you to a town. Keep your strength up." she said.

Nodding again I eat the berry as she instructor. She was right after all one berry wouldn't keep me going forever. I then watched her place to bags on her back.

"When you feel that you've gotten your strength back well head toward town." she said securing the bags with a rope.

I quickly stood ok after finishing the berry and said, "Ok I'm ready." Not wanting to keep her any longer. I stumbled a bit when I studded up only to make me sit back down.

"Calm down too much movement might open up your wounded. So tell me where do you live if you have any family around here."

I did my best to think of all the needed information. I though and though until she placed her paw on my head.

"Hay don't stress out about it now. You're probably still recovering we can wait on it."

She made me set for a while before she even let me stand, but as soon as I had the chance I made my way to my feet. She looked me over once more before.


	2. G's pov

Amethyst was still struggling to walk. I had to hurry up and find a way to get her to rest soon. Because after she jumped up I could tell she would be stubborn about taking a break. I did my best to sure I walk slowly to keep pace with her and doing my best to keep my voice soft if I had to speak with her. Given the circumstances I really shouldn't be the one complaining.

When Amethyst stated stumble that's when I made her sit. "That's it sit I'll get you another berry." I said pulling out two Oran berries.

Her ear bent down be for she spoke, "I'm sorry you have to waste more time on me."

"Hey don't worry about it. You really shouldn't be moving any way. It's more my fault for letting you walk round." I said giving the berries to her. She tried to speak I mentioned to the berry.

After finishing one she went on to the other one. Good, she not going to argue about moving or anything like that for a bit, but the more I thought about the wound I caused. Hoping I patched it right I'm no Audino or Chansey, but I still remember the basics. Even so I should still get her to a doctor as soon as possible.

"Hey are you ok." Amethyst said with her head tilted.

It took a moment before responded she had to poke me before I did anything.

"Oh sorry I spaced out the for a moment." I said in my normal voice. When I realized I quickly said something else making sure it was in the soft voice I had been using up to this point. Also made sure cough to keep up the illusion of it being my real voice still not wanting to scare her. "Are you feeling better."

She nodded and stood up without stumbling this time so at less the berries were restoring her strength. The two of us did managed to go rather far before the sun started to set. I found nice spot to set up camp after and gathering some tree branches for one of the branches and setting it ablaze with fire fang and threw it into the makeshift fireplace.

"Do that again!" Amethyst shouted wagging her tail with excitement.

"Really it's only fire fang. You being a psychic type I'm sure you have much more impressive moves, right."

She paused for a moment before she mumble, "Psybeam and swift."

"At least you have distances in a fight, but at any rate You should get some rest I know I could go for a rest." I said before we nodded in agreement and found a spot near the fire and curled up and sleep.

It took awhile before I managed to sleep. Couldn't help, but worry about the poor thing sleeping a few feet away from me. Trouble with bits of her memory guessing from shock of almost die. I hope she gets to feeling better in the morning. Dammit, that delivery I can't be late on this. I need to deal with Amethyst first though. Well just leave early tomorrow.


	3. Amethyst pov 2

I was awoken by the sound of mumbling. Opening my one of my eyes I saw who was making the sound. It was G saying something to herself I did my best not to eavesdrop, but I still catched a few thing she said. She was talking about a delivery of something. I would of head more, but she put her head it to one of her bags.

She pulled out a berry and without hesitation ate them proudly showing off her fang. Whether she was doing this on purpose I couldn't tell. Either way so I closed my eye to make sure she did see me watching her. I stayed like this until I felt her paw tap me.

"Hay Amethyst we need to get going it's already morning." G said tapping me again.

She helped to my feet before slipped her bags on her back. To day she really wanted to rush today, guessing because that delivery she was talking about. G was extremely focused on it I could see it in her eyes.

"G." I asked jogging to keep up with her newly found walking speed.

"Ya." she said looking straight ahead.

"Why are we going so fast today." I said

She slowed down a bit before speaking. "Right, guess I should tell you. I need to drop something off today. We can stop if we need to "

"No it's fine so what is it." I asked letting my curiosity get the best of me.

"Some." She paused, "Berries."

After that I did my best not to bother her anymore she. We continued until we spotted a small town and the two of us hurried toward it. When we made it I was shock the town look so small but there were more Pokemon than imagined. Swellow and Taillow filled the sky above. On the ground were a mixture of grass and normal types far to many to name.

G nudged me again and motioned for me too follow. I did my best to follow be the rush of other Pokemon made it difficult, however, we made it through. On the other side of the crowd stood a pink building with a red plus sign on it. The door was a curtain whose color had faded to a dull pink.

"Hello and welcome how can we help you." said a Plusle.

G pushed me forward, "Amethyst tell them what happen I have to go, but I promise I'll be right back." She then hurried back outside.

When I turned around the Plusle had made his way to me. He looked and the bandage around my neck. He tilted his head back and forth examining me. Before getting a chance to say anything he grabbed my one front paw and lead me,

"Cece" the Plusle shouted.

Soon an Audino appeared. She had a soft smile and eyes. The Plusle continued to lead me to her. I tried to explain myself, but the Audino took my paw the was being held by the Plusle.

"Come along dear." she said in a truly soft voice.

She then led me to a well lit room will a bed. It look old and a bit worn in places, but still looked comfortable. She motioned for me to get on it. I hopped up on the bed as she undid the bandage revealing the wound.

"So how you get this bite. My name is Cece, but I'm sure you could figure that out." She said.

"I was drowning and G saved me."

"Oh the Mightyena girls she in and out of her when ever she's around the area. Now I see she did the best she could on this. I'm also going to have to see what damage drowning have." She continued to speak like this with the torrent of question. It only stopped when began to use heal pulse on me.

My entire body was feeling stronger and stronger after every second that past. I did my best to keep my tail from wagging with the surge of energy flooding throughout my body. Remember a few of the things she had asked I answered to the best Of my ability.

"My memory has be a bit haze." I told her.

"I would imagine from shock." she said looking where the wound been. "Feel any better." she add.

I gave the larges smile possible. "Yep, I feel great thank you."

"Why don't you rest until G gets back if you need anything." she said.

"Cece can I ask you something."

She nodded.

"What do you know about G. She been really nice to me, but I don't know anything about her and I don't want to pester her about it. She save me and feed me she just done so much." Cece cut me off.

"Ok dead calm down a bit. I don't know all that much myself, but she a sweet to us at the clinic and that really all we know." She smile again at me before leaving the she left I thought about my home and where it could be or anything that would help me remember. Every time I tried to think it my head felt like it was being crushed. I place my head on a nearby pillow. "I just don't know what to do." I said when I buried my face in the pellow.


	4. G's pov 2

After dropping Amethyst at the clinic I dashed toward the location where I had to drop of my delivery. The large mass of Pokemon running through out the small town had dispersed leaving on small group. This left an empty path straight to and ally between two buildings. Making sure as few eyes saw I traveled down it.

The place was obviously shady with the graffiti of countless Pokemon on the wall. I looked back over my shoulder out of paranoia only to see no one. When I turned around I caught a whiff of a awful smell.

A Gulpin had appeared in front of me. His body oozing out slime adding to the stench. Eyes barely open he spoke letting sludge pour out. "You the girl." he said lazily.

"Ya." I responded.

"Come on." he said turning around.

The slime Pokemon creeped along leaving a trail of slime. I did my best to avoid stepping in it as I followed him down another alleyway. Eventually we came to a well maintained door. Its very presence seemed out of place.

"Boss is inside talk to her." as he drifted off into sleep.

This was my first time with this client her help left plenty to be desired. Entering the room I saw three more Gulpin in the corners along with crates throughout the room. Other than those three a Gothitelle with a pink scarf was sitting on something behind one of crate.

She had a scowl on her face. Her eyes only showed the emotion of anger. When she studded up it gave me an uneasy feel.

"Where's my berries now!" She demanded slamming her hands on crate.

I made sure to keep myself calm when I spoke. "Right here."

I had barely placed them before she snacked one up and began to examine it. She was making odd noise as she turned around and around and flipping. She did this with each of the Roseli berries to determine the authenticity.

After the last berry was examined I decided to discuss the price. "As you can see all the berries are real now let us discuss the payment." I said in my normal harsh tone.

She began to force a laugh. "Pay scum like you! Servants poison gas now!" She said pulling her scarf over her nose and mouth as the Gulpin spewed out the poisonous gas. She was shock that the gas was having no effect.

"You idiots way isn't it working?" She shouted grabbing the closest Gulpin and shaking him.

The Gulpin shrugged at the question. The Gothitelle threw the Gulpin at me, but missed horrible hitting one of the other Gulpin. She then charged me. She clearly hadn't thought her plan of attack through. I easily toppled her. Her allies ran off as soon as her back hit the floor. I placed one of my paws on her chest forcing her to say down.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

I slammed my paw down on her again knowing the wind out of her. "Keep it down. Now I'm guessing that your big plan was that pecha scarf would keep you safe as I die of poison." I open my mouth showing of my canine as my own poison began to drip from them. "Lets see if it can prevent poison through a bite."

"Don't I'll pay." she said struggling to breath.

"Dubble it and I might let you go."

"Please."

"You'll get no sympathy from me."

"Fine."

I lifted my paw and she scurried back until she hit on of the crates in the room. At this point I felt a bit sad for the girl, but I made sure not to show it. Her once aggressive eyes had turned to that of a frightened child's.

After emptying everything she had to pay even giving up her scarf. She stumbled out the door as I gathered my payment. "All right I need to check on Amethyst" I said heading out the door. I had a brief thought going back for the berries, but I'm sure they were ruined by the poison gas

The dark alley was much brighter now with the sun over head. Must of been around noon. Guess our deal took longer than I though. Hurrying out of the alley I made my way back on to the main street. Almost all Pokemon on the had made their way of the main street for one reason for another leaving only a few bird Pokemon on tops of buildings. It gave me a clear view of the clinic.


	5. Amethyst pov 3

I started rubbing my eyes. "That nap felt good." I stretch out my body. I still was alone in the room. Starting to worry I began to leave the bed until the sound of claws clacking against wood flooring along with two familiar voices.

When G came in the room my tail started wagging. When she laughed a bit I could feel the heat on my face from embarrassment. I when she came closer I say her bag with a bit of pink cloth sticking out of it. She must of seen me staring at it because she pulled it out.

She looked at me and said pulling out the cloth revealing that it was a scarf. "You like this."

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"Don't worry about it." She placed the scarf in front of me. "It's all your."

During this we completely ignored Cece standing there. G then handed a small bag to her. The bag jingled when it land in Cece's hands. She looked shocked at she looked at the bag, and began to give it back only for G to push her hand away.

Cece closed her hands around the bag and gave a small bow before she left the room. The two of use watch as she left us in private. After G insisted I put the scarf on to see how it looked and with my psychic power I wrapped it around my neck and tied it.

When it was firmly in place I turn to G and asked, "Some how do I look."

She gave a smile. "You look adorable."

My tail wagged again with the complement. Before anything else happened she leaned over me seeing that the scarf had covered where the bite mark was. When she was pulling her head back her fur brushed against me. I didn't want to say anything, but whatever it was it smelled wretched. The worst part is I'm sure she knew something was up.

"Hay after this can we get food." I blurted out to ease her suspicion.

She nodded at the idea. I jumped up showing that I was feeling better. She smiled at me and a slightly wag her tell.

"All right I know a place we can eat. Head out said I'm going to thank Cece again." she said before leaving the room.

I did as she said and made my way outside. Having more time alone waiting for G I got a better look at the town.I don't thank I ever been here maybe it just remind me of home. Well at least have some memories of something like that. I could of hit my head before falling in the water then again how did I ended up in the middle of a lake.

A pain shot to my head when I started to thank more about it. I shook my head to recover my thoughts only for G to startle me when she said my name. She must of been watching me because she had a worried look on her face.I gave another rushed response or I was hungry and again she believed me.

Compared to when we arrived in town the crowds had died down it showed several places that looked nice. One was an inn just looking at it made me feel warm, sadly I couldn't see the name. G didn't even glance at it she was more focused on another build.

The building she was focused on had the opposite feel of the inn,well to me at less. A Sableye was standing outside picking teeth eyeing the both of us. G didn't care about the Sableye's stare. I did my best stay behind her to evade it.

When she pushed the door open and entered I tried to dash right along side her only for someone grabbing my tail. I turned to see the Sableye. It was about to speak thankful G jumped in between us and clacked her teeth. The Sableye quickly raised my tail and backed away.

"Don't worry about that he really can't do anything to." G said holding the door open. "Come on."


	6. G's pov 3

The smell of fresh cooked food and cheap drinks all the comfort of home. Well as closes as you can get to it. With a quick look around for a place to set, luckily the place was mostly empty so it was easy to find a spot to set down. After the two of us found a spot to set another Sableye came out to us.

"G same old." she said before turning to Amethyst. "Now who might you be."

Amethyst sunk in her set to avoid the question. The sableye the turned to me again. "Your friend ok."

"Don't worry about it. Get us two of the usual all right." I said to her before turning to Amethyst, "Gem her makes the best food around trust me."

She perked up a little after Gem got our orders and walked away. I guess she was wasn't calmed by the place's atmosphere like I am. Hopefully when the food got here it would calm her a bit. I gave her a nug with one of my paws to get her attention. "Hey I know this place might look like it caters to dark type, but everyone is welcome come here. It just normal dark types that come here. Foods great through." At that point I was just try to fill the time until the food arrived unsure if she would be fine if I spoke in my normal manner.

I guess Gem must have picked up on it as because she hurried over with and appetizer.

"Here a little something to tide you two over on the house." She shot me a wink before walking back to finish our order.

I turned back to Amethyst she had begun to eye in over the food. "Try a bite I promise it's good."

She look at me before looking back at the food, "Ok." she mumbled before leaning down and taking a small bit. After the first bit she slowly rose from the plate and looked me in the eyes. "This is best thing I've ever eaten." She said with her eyes glimmering before shoving her face back into the food scarfing more of it down.

As she continued eating I could help but give a small chuckle. The her whole modded change in one bite. I was glad more the mood between us evened out the more I could go back to my speech pattern and the like. Leaning down I took a bit of the appetite. Can't say no to free food when it's this good.

It did take me long to finish, however my time wasn't anywhere close to Amethyst's. I couldn't wait to how she would react to my favorite dish. The things that Gem can do with a few Figy berries is amazing. By the time we had both finished I decided to ask Amethyst about her home again. "So Amethyst and idea about your home or home town?" I asked.

She took a few moments before speaking. "A bit." she paused again. "I remember my mom and little sisters and a Staraptor."

"You mom and sisters any more on them?" I asked

"Yeah my mom is an Espeon like me. My first sister is a Flareon she the oldest of them, and the second oldest she's a Leafeon, and the last one she still an Eevee." she said.

"All right looking for Espeon, Flareon, Leafeon, Eevee, and a Staraptor." We both stopped talking doing my best to think that of such a place then it came to me. "Amethyst if you don't mind a little more walking I know someone who might have idea about your hometown she crazy about keeping track of thing like that and a bunch of random things."

She gave a smile and a nod as she often does.


End file.
